


Telling the parents

by ManicToast



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicToast/pseuds/ManicToast
Summary: A side fic to the main fic of Blue Stardust. Emily is going to inform her parents that Thrawn had asked her to marry him. They're not happy.Thrawn/OC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been wanting to make a couple of side stories that tie into Blue Stardust and I just wanted another excuse to write fanfiction instead of studying ;)

Emily sighed. She was frustrated. Ever since she came to Coruscant a few years ago to work as Colonel Yularen's personal assistant, her parents had wanted her to inform them that she was ok every other day. At first she agreed as the move from Lysatra to Coruscant was a big jump for her considering she had never left her home planet to live somewhere else. She enjoyed her calls with her parents until Eli met Thrawn, and then she began to date Thrawn, which had infuriated her parents. They were constantly putting him down because he was different. They kept mentioning a lot of the young men from Lysatra to her and hinted that she would be well suited with them rather than Thrawn. 

But now, she was calling them to inform them of her recent engagement. Thankfully, she was not alone. Her twin, Eli, also had an agreement with their parents to call from time to time and it was perfect since he was on leave for a few days. "Ya ready?" Eli asked, his hand reaching for the Holoprojector button. Emily nodded and flashed a nervous smile as Eli pressed on. 

Seconds later, the holoprojector showed them a blue hologram of their parents. Their parents both stood side by side, smiling slightly. "Hello kids." Their mother began. "It's good to see both of you, together." "Speaking of together, where is your Chiss boyfriend?" Their father pitched in. _And there is was._ Emily thought. _They can't let it go can they?_ "He's off planet. Out on a mission" Eli said, straightening his uniform jacket. "That's what I wanted to talk to you both about." Emily said quietly. 

_Here we go._  She took a deep breath. "You see, Thrawn and I..." "Yes?" Their mother piped in. "Thrawn and I are....we-wearegettingmarried!" Emily spoke quickly, anxiety kicking in. Their father laughed. "Oh dear, I must be hearing things. I thought you said you and that alien were getting married." Emily chuckled nervously and smiled sheepishly. "Ha ha..I did..". Eli grimaced. He knew what was coming next. 

Both parents looked stunned. Shocked almost. "No. You can't!" Their mother cried. "No! I will not have my daughter marry an alien! I forbid it!" She cried again. She turned to her husband and shook his arm. "You must do something!" Their father nodded and looked at the twins. "You heard your mother, Emily. We won't allow you to marry this creature. It's not right. I think letting you take this job so far from home has been a mistake." Emily was furious. _How dare they?!_ Their father then turned his attention on to Eli. He cleared his throat. "And you, ever since this alien appeared, you have only been promoted once whilst he has been multiple times. I think it's time you BOTH came home for good." Eli was raging. His face flushed with anger. "No." is all he said. 

Now it was their mother's turn to say something. "No?! No?!" She cried. "How could you do this to us? Your own Ma and Pa!" Emily shook her head. "You're both over reacting again. Thrawn has been amazing. He's helped Eli out and he's also been there for me multiple times. We care about each other. Why does his race always have to come into it when I speak to you both? Why can't you look past that and be happy for us for once?" Their parents still didn't listen. They were seething with anger, as was the twins. 

Their mother finally calmed down and tried to reason with them, in hopes they would change their minds and come home. "But theres a lot of nice single HUMAN men back here on Lyastra. Why can't you give them a change, dear?" Eli pointed a finger at both of his parents. "Right this is enough. Look, you either be happy for her and come along to the wedding when it happens or just forget it." The silence was only a couple of minutes but it felt like hours. Finally, their father spoke up. "Well, goodbye kids." Is all he said before the holoprojector went off. 

The twins stood in silence before Eli spoke. "Emily, don't worry. I'm all the family you'll ever need." Emily wiped away the stray tears that escaped from her eyes and smiled slightly. The twins held each other. They always had each other's backs Even when they were younger. Their bond was strong and in that moment, they knew that even with their parent's anger looming over them, everything was going to be ok. 


	2. Telling the parents part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily tells her parents she’s having Thrawn’s baby.

Emily stroked her pregnant belly and smiled. Her pregnancy had just been confirmed and was surprised she was at least 6 months along. Her belly was still quite small but the doctor assured her sometimes this could happen. 

 

Thrawn had said she should contact her parents to at least let them know. The last time she spoke to them was just before their wedding to give them one more chance to see if they would change their minds and come along. But they didn’t. 

 

“I just don’t think this is a good idea, Thrawn. I just know they won’t accept our baby.” Emily said and sighed sadly. They were both inside of Thrawn’s office. She was always one awe and loved the different types of art he collected. He said it was to study and understand his enemies and it always worked out within his favour. She liked to admire the art and wondered if their child would like art as much as their father did. “Well, we are better off telling them now and if they don’t want to be in the child’s life, then so be it. At least they would know.” Thrawn said and slowly rubbed circles on her back. 

 

Emily nodded and turned on the holoprojector to contact her parents. She was nervous but Thrawn kept her close. Once again, her mother appeared on the screen. Emily sheepishly smiled and waved. “Hi Ma, we’ve got something to tell you and pa...where is pa?” Her mother frowned when she saw Thrawn and folded her arms. “He’s here, he doesn’t want to talk to him.” She said and pointed at Thrawn. “I apologise if my presents is unwanted, I will step aside.” 

 

Once Thrawn was out of the picture, her father stood in. “What are you gonna tell us this time? I hope it’s nothing bad, your mother almost took a heart attack last time you called.” Her father said sternly. Emily just wanted the call over and done with. “Okay. I can’t promise this won’t upset mama, but I’m pregnant, and I thought you should know.” “Pregnant?! With that things kid?!” Her father screened. “You do realise that baby won’t be normal right, Emily? Half human and half ALIEN. That ain’t normal.” Her mother spat. “It ain’t natural. That baby will be a creature. Why would you do this?” Her father added in.

 

Emily was close to tears. It had hurt her when they refused to come to her wedding, but now, they were calling her child an abnormally in front of her. Thrawn was usually a calm and collected. He could tolerate Eli and Emily’s parents racist remarks and slurs directed towards him, but his unborn child cannot defend itself. He was pissed. He moved in front of the holoprojector and stared directly at them both. Red eyes glaring. “That creature you refer to is my child who has not even been born or old enough to defend itself from your remarks. That creature is also your grandchild. I will not stand beside and listen to these degrading marks directed towards my wife and child.” Thrawn rasped. His eyes glowing with rage.

 

Both of her parents were stunned. They had never seen or heard Thrawn like this. Neither had Emily. 

 

Her father cleared his throat. “I want you to know your mother and myself will not accept this child.” And with that, they were gone. Thrawn had calmed down a little and turned to Emily. She had been silently sobbing into her hands. She was heartbroken all over again. She knew her parents would never accept Thrawn but she held on to hope that they would with the baby and it would have brought the family closer. 

 

Thrawn held her close and spoke hushed words to her. 

  
  



End file.
